ONCE UPON A TIME SEASON 5
by GregArias226
Summary: This my version of the next season of ONCE UPON A TIME. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Storybrooke hasn't been the same since the darkness of The Dark One surrounded Emma Swan. It left the citizens in doubt. Is there good left? Is she alive? Three weeks since the incident has left the citizens asking those questions. It also left Regina Mills, Henry, The Two Idiots, and the other heroes in town on a mission. To find this Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Relative

It's a chilly morning in Storybrooke. The Charmings enter Granny's Diner for some breakfast. Mary Margret walks in first, followed by David pushing the stroller that carries Baby Neal, and finally Henry moping in. They all sit down with the exception of Henry. Henry goes and sits down in the front stools and puts his head on the table. Ruby noticing this walks over to the Charmings booth.

"I'm guessing Henry is still sad about Emma?" Says Ruby

"Yeah and what's worse is that it's been three weeks and we still haven't found Emma." Replies Mary Margret

"Or found anything about this Merlin." David continues

"Well I will go make Henry some Cocoa. Maybe that'll cheer him up." Says Ruby while walking away. While Ruby exits to fix Henry a cup of cocoa, Regina and Robin storm into the Diner. Henry noticing the door bell immediately pulls up his head to see who it is.

"Mom! Robin! What's wrong?" Says Henry

"It's Gold...he's awake." Says Regina

"He could know what happen to Emma." Says Robin

"Then what are we waiting for let's go get him." Says Henry

Henry, Robin, Regina, Mary Margret, and David rush to the Storybrooke Hospital. They enter the room where Gold awaits. They see Gold. in his hospital bed. Next to him is Belle. Reading him a book.

"Is okay if we talk to him?" Asks Mary Margret

"Of course." Says Belle

"Mr. Gold we need to ask you a few questions." States Henry

"Where is this Merlin the Sorcerer mentioned?" Asks Regina

"Well I don't know exactly where he is, but I could help you by telling you who he is." Says Gold

"Who is he?" Says Robin

"He's my uncle."


	3. Chapter 3: A Trip

"Merlin is your uncle?!" Says Regina in shock

"Yes. He was my father's older brother. They were not close. Uncle Merlin was naturally born with magic and power. My father grew jealous and never spoke to him again."

"Is there a way to find him." Asks Henry

"Well he is in this world. When I was a boy I'd ask him where did Uncle Merlin go and he'd always say he went off to a land without magic."

"Geez that's vague. If I wanted this kind of news I'd go to Mother Superior." Said Regina sarcastically

"Wait mom. I think I know where he might be. We need to go to Grandma's house. I need to look at my laptop." Mary Margret, David, Robin, Regina, and Henry go to Mary Margaret's apartment. Henry goes up to his room and gets onto his laptop. Regina follows him and notices that he opens up his Twitter account.

"Twitter. Really I don't think Twitter is going to help in this situation." Says Regina

"It might. Before all this I was talking to people around the world who knew about us. Fairy tales being real. They've mentioned even Greek mythology even existed and some still exists today. There are some places in this world were its kinda like Storybrooke. Where no one can come in or see us." Henry receives a message from one of his contacts. "Ah Ha!"

"Ah Ha What?" Asks Regina

"It says here that the story of Merlin took place in Stone Henge."

"Where's that at?"

"In England"

"So you're saying we have to go to England?."

"Ok...looks like we better start packing."

Regina goes downstairs to tell the others.

"So who's going to England then." Says David

"Well Robin and I will go-"

"I want to go." Henry cuts in

"Are you sure. It will be dangerous."

"I don't care I love her too much. She's my mom."

"I second that mate." Says Killian walking in

"Mary Margret. David. I need you to watch over Storybrooke."

"Alright then." Says Mary Margret

"Now there's one person I need to go see."

Regina walks down the aisle of the insane asylum. The walks over the room where Zelena has taken residence as a prisoner. Regina opens the door. Zelena looks at Regina.

"Hello sis" Zelena says with a sarcastic grin.


	4. Chapter 4: Some Wicked Help

"Oh goodie company. Let me get some wine." Zelena remarks sarcastically

"First of all sarcasm is my thing and secondly its 11:30 am."

"Well its 11:30 pm somewhere."

"Ok Zelena enough jokes. Emma has disappeared."

"Oh what a shame" Zelena kids

Regina gives her an annoyed glare. "We need to go to England to find Merlin."

"Merlin! Oh I know him! He was my mentor."

"How I thought Gold taught you magic."

"He was. But when Gold became sick in the head and chose you to cast his curse I went another mentor. I went to another realm to find magical help. This one!"

"So you've been here before."

"Yes quite a dreadful place."

"Well I'm glad you like it so much because you are going to help us."

"Why on Earth would I help you?!"

"Well for one thing you have no choice. We need all the magical help we need."

"So you're going to give me my magic back?"

"Yes." Regina waves her hands and a cloud of purple smoke surround Zelena's hands making the binds disappear. "But you can only do good acts with your magic and must be with in 100 yards with me. Sucks to suck doesn't it. Now pack up your things and get going. Oh wait you already have."

"Where are we going?" Zelena angrily asked

"Your place."

Regina and Zelena rode off in Emma's yellow bug over to Zelena's house. They enter a room where Zelena kept all of her magical items.

"Why are we here."

"Well we may not be able to use magic outside Storybrooke, but we can use magical items. There has to be something in here where it takes us places instantly."

"I don't have any objects like that anymore" Zelena turns to a jar of silver scrapings from Dorothy's slippers. "But with this maybe we can brew a potion." Zelena starts brewing the potion. She mixes the scrapings into a jar of yellow liquid.

"We. Has my cold blooded sister grown a liking to me?"

"Now listen here. I'm only doing this because I have no choice. I do not love you!" She finally mixes the two ingredients. "It is done."

"Good now let's go the others."

Zelena and Regina get back to the others they arrive in front of Granny's diner. There stand Mary Margret, David, Killian, Henry, Robin, Roland, Lily, and Maleficent. David appears angry when he sees Zelena.

"What's she doing here?!" Says David angrily

"Is that a Charming way to say hello."

"Were going to need all the magical help we need on this trip." Informs Regina

"Now you are going to have to pour this potion on your shoes." Zelena says while handing them the vials carrying the yellow potion. Maleficent approaches Regina.

"Regina is there anyway I can help."

"Since you can't leave Storybrooke you can't go with us, but you can help protect it." Lily approaches the two.

"I'm coming too. Emma is my friend. Plus I maybe I can find out who my dad is."

"Alright. Its a good thing Zelena brought a spare vial." Regina hands her the vial and Lilly pours it on her shoes. Regina turns to Zelena and asks, "Now then greenie what do we do?"

"Think of the place where you're going and click you're heals three times."

The others follow Zelena's instructions and they disappear in green yellow smoke.


	5. Chapter 5: Wonderland

Chapter 5: Wonderland

Three weeks ago:

Emma wakes up. She sits up on a red couch. She notices she's in a luxurious castle. She finally gets up and looks around and notices alone.

"Hello?" She states

She kept walking around and touched a silver Figurines. She suddenly hears a voice. "Its not nice to touch things that's not yours." Says the voice

"Oh I'm sorry. Where am I?"

"You're in Wonderland. I'm sorry I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Anastasia. The Queen of Wonderland."

"Swan. Emma Swan."

"Well Emma I have one question for you. How did you get here."

"It's a very long story. I don't even how to explain-." She cuts off and remembers when Will Scarlet stole an Alice in Wonderland book that mentioned Anastasia. She then realizes the connection. "Do you know a Will Scarlet?"

"I really do not want to hear about him"

"What did he do?"

"It's a very long story which I can explain."

Meanwhile in present day Storybrooke Will and Belle are sitting at a booth in Granny's Diner. Belle had asked Will to meet her so they can talk about Gold's situation.

"You called" Will said

"Yes. I feel bad. This is gonna be hard to say."

"That you're gonna stay with Gold"

"How did you know?"

"Belle I know you. And its ok. I feel even worse. I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with someone else"

"Its ok Will."

"I'm married. Still. Kind of."

"How are you kind of married?!"

"Its a long story. Which I can explain."

Wonderland one year ago. Will and Anastasia had returned from Alice's wedding. Ana moves around some figurines in the thrown room.

"Wasn't that a wonderful wedding Will." Says Anastasia with joy

Will turns away and mumbles out of without joy, "Yeah."

Ana notices the unsettlement and says "What's wrong"

"Well. I really don't know if I am fit to be a King. I don't know the first thing on being a king. I feel like a coward."

"Will you're not a coward. You are hero! You saved me. You saved Wonderland from Jafar!"

Suddenly a voice appears behind the two. "Not exactly." Says the voice.

They both turn around. With anger Ana replies "Jafar! But how!"

"I thought you were a genie." Says Will with confusion

"Well my master in the Enchanted forest was so kind to me that in last wish he wished me free. Unluckily for him I killed him."

"How did he wish you free if wishing genies free have consequences?!" Asked Ana

"Well my dear magic works differently. I have been just fine! No consequences. Now the reason I'm here is because I want some from you."

"What is it?!" Says Will

"Your kingdom and your lives. But I guess I'm going to have to take it by force. Oh by the way I am more powerful than before. But till then Ta Ta." Jafar waves his arms and disappears in a cloud of red smoke.

"See! How am I going to defeat him! He's more powerful!" Says Will nervously

"Will calm down. You're not going through this by yourself. All it is pressure. WE are in this together. Our love and power will never be defeated."

"You're right honey. We will Win!"

A few weeks later Will and Ana did not hear a peep from Jafar. They were worried. They had armies protecting every village in the kingdom. Will paces continuously through the thrown room.

"Ana I am worried sick!"

"I am too Will. But maybe Jafar's threat was just that. A threat. Maybe there's no danger."

Suddenly the doors open violently. Tweedle Dum runs in screaming "DANGER! DANGER!"

"What's wrong!" Asks Ana frantically

"It's Jafar! He has attack the southern villages. Everyone is dead with the exception of the general."

"I must go Face him." Says Ana

"No! He will be expecting that! I'll go talk to the general." Says Will

"Ok but be carful." Says Ana

Will takes a stead and a few guards for protection. On his way he see's a sign on the road. The sign reads "DO NOT CROSS" Will gets off the horse and looks at the sign.

"Hmm I don't remember this sign being here." He turns back and the guards are gone. "Where did everybody go. Hello!"

Jafar replies behind him, "Hello."

Will turns back, pulls out a sword, and points it under Jafar's chin touching his throat. "What do you want!"

"Now now let's not be hasty." Jafar gradually pushes the sword away from his throat. "I'm here to make a deal."

"Why in any realm would I want to make a deal with you!"

"Well let's just your precious Anastasia will be in a lot of trouble if you don't make this deal."

"Ana." Will whispers. "What have you done with her!"

"Nothing yet. But like I said if you don't make this deal-" Will cuts him off.

"Fine! What is it!"

"Well in order for Anastasia to be safe and sound you will have to leave Wonderland forever."

"You think I'll just leave here! Well I won't!"

"Well looks like I'm going to have to show you." Jafar makes a looking glass appear and shows Ana chained up in a tower screaming in agony. "Now Knave we both know mirrors never lie."

"Alright! I'll do it!"

"Good. Now take this looking glass and you better be gone in two days. I'll send you and you're precious Anastasia home." Jafar waves his hands and brings him in the thrown room of the castle.

Meanwhile in the tower where Ana is kept captive, Jafar takes a trip to see her. He stands in front of her. Ana's head slowly goes up. "Why are you doing this! What do you want from me!" Screams Ana

"Oh just this" Jafar waves his hand and appears a green ball of smoke floats on his hand. He whispers "You think Will Scarlet is a coward and you will banish him from Wonderland forever." He pushes the ball of smoke and places it on Ana's forehead. It gets sucked in her head. "Now go home!"

Will searches for Ana at the palace. He keeps screaming her name. He hears the thrown room doors bang open. Its Anastasia. Her hair is a mess, dress is torn and bruised arms. Will rushes towards Ana.

"What did he do!" He screamed

"That is NOT important. You are a pathetic coward! We both know what that looking glass does!"

"Ana I wasn't going to go-"

"Well of course not. Not with a little help!"

"Ana you're under a spell!"

"Good bye Will!"

"ANA!" Ana pushes Will into the looking glass and he is gone.

In present day Storybrooke Will had just finished his story to Belle.

"And that's how I'm here." Will says

"Do you still love her."

"Of course."

"Then that's all that matters. I promise that I will get you back to Anastasia."

"You don't have too."

"I know. But everyone deserves a happy ending. You especially."

"Thank you."

Meanwhile in Wonderland Anastasia had just finished telling Emma HER side of the story. How Will was a coward.

"Wow! In Storybrooke Will didn't seem like a coward." Emma remarks

"Well he was!"

"What every happened to Jafar."

"Well I heard that there was a Queen in a far away land that ice powers that can trap people in ice."

"Elsa." Emma mutters

"You know her?"

"Yeah she's my friend"

"Well I traveled to Arendelle and told her what was happening and she agreed to help. We got Jafar in a trap and trapped him in a block of ice."

"Clever."

"Yes I know. Now you are welcomed to stay here."

"I don't want to intrude"

"You won't be intruding at all. Stay!"

Emma smiles. "Ok."


	6. Chapter 6: The Sword In The Stone

Chapter 6: The Sword in The Stone

The team of heroes landed right in the center of Stone Henge. There was one problem. No one was there. Nothing was there but the henge and a circle in the center of henge. Henry thought they better go visit the Twitter contact so they can ask questions in person. They all agree and go to the contact's house. The contact lives in a small neighborhood just outside downtown London.

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Asks Robin

"Its what he sent me. 4 Privet Drive." Henry knocks on the door. They get no answer.

"Well this is a bloody waste of time!"

Right after Zelena makes her remark the door opens and out comes a man in his early 20s. He is tall, with a little facial hair. He wears a turtle neck sweater. He kindly greets, "Hello?"

"Hi this is my son Henry he was talking to you on twitter."

"I'm truestbeliever483."

"Oh! Hi! I'm well I guess I can tell you my real name now. I'm Harry Potter."

"What?!" Shouts Lily

"Hahaha" Harry laughs

"You're real?" Asks Lily

"This coming from the daughter of Maleficent." Killian jokes

"Yes I'm real. You didn't think J.K. Rowling made up those stories herself now did she. Well come in come in. Ginny and I will brew us some tea."

They all walk in. Ginny and Harry bring in some tea and crumpets as the rest of heroes sit down at the dining room table.

"We haven't properly introduce ourselves. I'm Regina, this is my sister Zelena, my son Henry, my..." Regina hesitates. She wonders if it's the right time call him her boyfriend. She does it anyway. "My boyfriend Robin, Killian, and Lily."

"So what would you like to know." Lily begins to speak, but Harry cuts her off and says, "Anything besides me or the Books."

"Where is Merlin?" Asks Killian

"Professor Merlin?" Says Ginny

"Professor? He wasn't in the books?" Henry states

"Not everyone made it in the books." States Ginny

"I thought I said Stone Henge is the place to go." Said Harry

"We did." Says Regina

"But there was nothing there." Added Zelena

"Oh there was one thing I forgot to mention. The sword of Griffindor." Says Harry

"What?" Asks Robin

"Here its known as The Sword in The Stone." Added Ginny

"Tell us about it." Said Henry

"Well you need it to open up the door way to the Wizarding World. But first you need to go to Wales. There hold the Sword. One of you must be proven worthy to be to pull it out of the stone. Then you must go back to the henge and find the circle. The one worthy must stab the sword in the circle. A door will appear and that will lead you to Hogsmeed. A village where you'll find Merlin." Said Harry

"Well looks like we better get going...Wait you guys were able to do magic in this world. How?" Asked Lily

"Well magic in other realms are different. Since the wizarding world is naturally part of this wold our magic works here." Answered Ginny

"Well we better be going then." Said Killian

"Safe trip." Says Harry

Regina, Henry, Robin, Zelena, Killian, and Lily stand in a straight line. They all click their heels at the same time. They disappear in six separate clouds of yellow smoke. They land in Anglesey Forest in Wales. Unfortunately they have no luck in finding the Sword in the Stone. They walk for about an hour in the forest.

"Well there's nothing here but forest. Hey Dirty Lover Boy why don't you use your Neanderthal skills to find this rock." Says Zelena

"Hey!" Shouts Robin

"Zelena do not call him a Neanderthal." Says Regina

"What about the first thing she said?!"

"Oh that one was correct." Regina added seductively

"Gross!" Exclaims Zelena

"I agree Aunt Zelena!" Henry answers

"Will you stop jabbering and start looking. Emma could be in-" Lily stops talking. She trips over the Stone. "Trouble!"

"Who goes first?" Killian asks

"I'll go." Says Lily

"You. The daughter of a villain." Zelena remarks

"Shut up Zelena" Lily puts both hands on the sword. She inhales deeply. She gently tugs onto the sword. The sword begins to loosen and comes out easily. Showing "Take that greenie!" She gloats

"She got you there sis."

"Alright let's go to the henge." Says Killian

Regina, Henry, Robin, Zelena, Killian, and Lily stand in a straight line. They all click their heels at the same time. They disappear in six separate clouds of yellow smoke. They land in the henge.

"Alright Lily to the honors." Says Henry

Lily stabs the sword into the circle. A red door appears right away in a cloud of red smoke. The door opens.

"You did it!" Killian exclaims

"Let's go!" Says Robin

They all go in the door one by one. Lily goes in first, followed by Regina, Henry, Zelena, Robin, and Killian.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE 1

h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; background-color: #f6f7ee;"span style="color: #008000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 25px;"Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been updating I've been busy with summer school I am currently outlining the next chapter. I am going to be changing the name to this story 2 once upon a time season 5 because I was thinking of first to make it into a trilogy but I am going to mash everything into 1 story. I hope you keep reading. Love you guys. Mwah!/span/span/h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; background-color: #f6f7ee;" /h3 


End file.
